


Imagine: Castiel getting down on one knee to propose when and where you least expect it.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket





	Imagine: Castiel getting down on one knee to propose when and where you least expect it.

<https://webcricket.tumblr.com/post/188671289120/cas-what-are-you-doing-down-there-you-poke-a>

[The GIF on my Tumblr OP adds context!] 

"Cas, what are you doing down there?” You poke a finger at the sealed lid of a dusty box etched in Enochian runes lodged in an alcove of a crypt in Perdition half-expecting a demon monkey to pop out and slam a set of cymbals together before you turn your unflinching attention to the seraph beside you scraping the soot of the floor with his trousers and the tails of his trench coat.

Gaze tilting sidelong up at you, his features are no less handsome and angelic when illumined by the ruddy fires of eternal damnation. His blues grow widely earnest in explanation. “Bended knee _is_ the traditional pose one assumes when they wish to betroth themselves to their beloved, is it not?”

You plant a palm firmly to the nearest pillar, ignoring the bony ridges of actual vertebrae circling the column in order to steady the giddy flutter of your heart and support the jelly-like fluidity afflicting your limbs. “You’re asking me to marry you?”

He nods in confirmation. “Well when you put it like that it seems as though you’re the one asking first-” his voice and shoulders droop deep when he realizes the loss of romanticism inherent in you verbalizing his intent before he can ask; quickly bolstering his confidence with a breath of the acrid air, he continues- “but yes - Y/N, will you marry me?”

Your regard rises from his ardently beaming aspect to coast the room and the fiery halls beyond in instinctive search of the candid camera. “We’re in Hell, Cas. Literally in _Hell_. And you’re asking now? Here?” You settle back on his softly imploring expression, one innocently ignoring all unconventionality of time and space in favor of focusing solely on you, the fervent feelings bursting his being, and his overwhelming desire to cement forever the love you feel for one another regardless of the when or where. 

You can’t help but crack a smile.

His ardent concentration falters faced with fact and falls to hover circumspectly in the smokey space between you. “Admittedly, I wanted to propose our engagement under more idyllic circumstances-” he peers around, tremulous timbre of his tone timidly observing- “and all things considered when it comes to making a promise for better or worse, you’re correct in postulating this might be regarded as the _worse_.”

“Yes.”

A crestfallen crevice coils his brow. “It just seems the more ideal opportunities tend to slip-”

“No Cas, I’m saying ‘Yes.’” 

His blues snap to you, begging clarity because loving you is the one thing in the confusing entirety of all of creation he doesn’t want to get wrong.

“My answer is _yes_.” You curl your arms around his straightening stature in an unyielding embrace and snuffle a mix of salty tears and kisses along the square angle of his scruffy jaw.

“Oh-” slow to let the comprehension of meaning sink in, but not to respond to your inviting warmth, he molds his hands to your hips and skims the small of your back and spine to cuddle you closer; the understood affirmation of your affection and agreed upon union converge at his mouth just in time for you to capture with a kiss his second, and significantly more exultant- _“Oh_!”


End file.
